


man, the man is non-stop

by mayaschuyler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaschuyler/pseuds/mayaschuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a sort of game, seeing how many times he could go. Alex was like the energizer bunny; his mind and body was always on. It was a valuable asset when it came to his writings, debates, achieving his endless list of goals and John had been pleasantly surprised to learn this constant buzz translated well in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	man, the man is non-stop

**Author's Note:**

> apparently lin reads our stuff? the poor fourth wall has been torn down and the leftover pieces have been completely destroyed. wait. does the fourth wall even count in this case? because all the people we're writing about ARE dead and gone... i don't even know.
> 
> so hey lin, if you're reading this (which maybe you shouldn't be because this is pretty dirty), thanks so much for the burst in creativity. i've written more in the past month than i have in my life. you the real MVP.

John bit his lower lip, hand moving torturously slow. He focused on twisting his hand just so, delighted in the high pitched whined it brought out of Alexander. Every few strokes, John would roll his hips slightly, leaking cock rubbing against the sheets underneath them. He would trace a finger on the bulging vein on the side on the upstroke and a spark of arousal would shoot through him when he saw it pulse. The purple cock ring with tightly fitted at the base of Alexander’s deep red cock. The smaller man had already come twice, body wracking with pleasure and overstimulation. It was a sort of game, seeing how many times he could go. Alex was like the energizer bunny; his mind and body was always on. It was a valuable asset when it came to his writings, debates, achieving his endless list of goals and John had been pleasantly surprised to learn this constant buzz translated well in the bedroom.

 

“John.” Alex’s voice was hoarse, his entire body in a state of overdrive. His flushed body was laid out on the bed, his hands gripping the sides of his pillow. Every once in a while, his back would arch, body tensing in an attempt to find some sort of release. His toes would curl and flex over and over. He wasn’t tied up, but it wasn’t necessary. His mind was filled with bursts and color so paralyzing, he couldn’t fight back if he tried. He was completely at John’s mercy. “John, please,” he whined. 

 

“You wanna come again, baby girl,” John softly teased, leaning forward, knowing Alexander could feel his warm breath on the tip of his cock. The muscles in Alex’s thighs tightened and his legs lifted slightly, feet digging into the bed, toes fisting the sheets as the curled again. “You think you can go again with the ring,” he asked.

 

Alex groaned, body arching again. His hips rolled up, forcing his cock up John’s enclosed fist. He moved back and forth, fucking John’s fist for a few moments, tiny whines being punched out of him. John bit back a moan, rolling his hips again. The tip of his cock against the roughness of the sheets felt heavenly. 

 

He let Alex get himself off for a bit more before squeezing his fist, making the man under him hiss harshly. John got on his knees, adjusting himself and catching the bit of pre-come leaking out of the tip. He brushed his wild, sweaty curls back from his face, smiling when he saw the seductive look Alex sent his way. He knew how he looked; face flushed, his freckles standing out even more against the redness of his cheeks. Nipples hard, chest shiny with sweat, large cock bobbing between his legs. Alex’s eyes got impossibly darker, his throbbing cock pulsing against his taut stomach. John grinned, pushing his hair back again, slower this time. He never broke eye contact, moaning softly as he moved his left hand to play with a taut nipple.

 

It was incredible really, how little physical touch had to do with orgasms. To see Alex bring himself off simply my watching John play with himself. John moved the hand in his hair back down to his cock, stroking slow and long. He moaned loudly when he rubbed a fingertip over the sensitive head. “How do I look, baby girl?”

 

Alex’s hips kept moving, back and forth off the bed. His arms had moved to his sides, hands gripping the sheets so hard John feared he might rip them. His eyes were glassy, hair a mess, panting heavily. “John, fuck. You look so good,” he muttered breathlessly. “So fucking good.”

 

“Fuck,” John stroked himself faster, hand on his nipple moving to fondle his balls absently. His hips started unconsciously rolling, rhythm matching Alex’s. “You gonna come again? Come on, baby. Come for me.”

 

As if on cue, Alex threw his head back. He let out a raw moan, body arching dangerously off the bed. His hips bucked to an uneven rhythm and John heard a faint tearing sound as Alex’s fingers tore through the weak fabric balled up in his hands. “Fuck!” Alex’s cock pulsed so much it seemed to move on its own, but nothing spurted out. John stroked faster and harder, watching Alex have a totally dry orgasm.

 

“Fuck, baby girl. You look so good like that.” He clumsily moved forward on his knees, Alex’s body twitching less violently than before as he came down. He was still moaning freely, magical whispers of _John_ and _fuck_ and _God, I love you_ s slipping past his raw, bitten lips. John leaned down a bit, putting a hand on Alex’s hip, gripping hard as he felt waves pulse through his belly. “God, Alexander. You’re so good, baby. So good for me.” His strokes were wild, the slick sounds of wet skin on skin getting louder and louder. “So fucking good. Didn’t even have to touch yourself.” Alex’s moaned again at that and John felt himself tipping over the edge.

 

“Fuck, Alex,” leaning forward just a bit more, John groaned as he shot off on Alex’s stomach, watching as it streaked across Alex’s belly and chest. “Alexander.”

 

In his orgasmic haze, he saw Alex tense again and knew his boyfriend was having another orgasm. The sight set him off even further, body shaking as tidal waves of pleasure coursed through his veins. His ears were practically ringing, vision fuzzy as tears prickled his eyes. It took him a moment to realize the loud noise in his ears was his own voice.

 

After a few moments, he came to, all but collapsing on Alex, who grunted at the sudden weight. He could feel the stickiness of their come, knowing they needed to move soon if they wanted to avoid having it dry. But their post-orgasm exhaustion left their bodies limp and weary.

 

John gasped, trying to catch his breath enough to snake an arm down between them and expertly remove the cock ring still fastened on Alex. As soon as he did, he felt Alex bite down on his shoulder, hips jerking softly as he weakly spurted, John feeling a bit of wetness on his thigh. John pressed kissed across Alex’s face and neck, helping the man ride out his fifth and final orgasm of the night. Alex whimpered pitifully, tears rolling down his face. John kissed them away, murmuring softly to him. “Baby girl, you did so good. So good for me. Let go, baby.”

 

With a few more weak thrusts, Alex finally stopped moving, body completely drained. John, mustered up all the energy he could, rolled over to let Alex breathe freely. Alex was barely conscious, body and mind needing time to recover. 

 

John quietly stood up, legs still shaky. He brought back a wet washcloth from the bathroom, slowly wiping Alex down. He murmured words and encouragement and apologies when Alex whined as the cloth brushed against his sensitive skin. When he was done, John quickly wiped himself down before throwing the rag into a hamper across the room. He grabbed a spare blanket they kept on the armchair by the window and brought it over to the bed, pulling it over Alex’s body. He quietly slipped in next to his boyfriend, pulling Alex close to him.

 

Alex smiled softly against John’s chest. “Love you, John.”

 

John pressed a kiss to Alex’s damp hair. “Love you too, baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for all the "baby girl"s. except i'm really not sorry.


End file.
